1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fork with timer and more particularly pertains to providing a cue to a user after an elapsed period of time for indicating that another bite of food using the fork may be taken with a fork with timer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of forks is known in the prior art. More specifically, forks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of eating are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 245,141 to Eldridge et al. discloses a fork or other similar article of flatware. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 275,167 to Laslo discloses a fork. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 337,701 to Wilson discloses a fork. U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,865 to Golden discloses a fork-like food utensil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,423 to Kinsey discloses an eating fork.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fork with timer that provides a cue to a user after an elapsed period of time for indicating that another bite of food using the fork may be taken.
In this respect, the fork with timer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cue to a user after an elapsed period of time for indicating that another bite of food using the fork may be taken.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fork with timer which can be used for providing a cue to a user after an elapsed period of time for indicating that another bite of food using the fork may be taken. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.